super_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystic Monolith/Abilities
Powers *'Reality Manipulation:' Monolith can change how the viewable reality around a large radius is perceived, once being used to make the Aik City Containment Facility appear normal after the entirety of its prisoners had escaped. *'Dark' Energy Manipulation: Monolith can generate raw and pure dark energy within his body; granting him access to a wide variety of abilities. **'Forcefield: '''Monolith can conjure shields and forcefields made of pure dark energy; which are completely unbreakable so long as Monolith can keep his concentration solely on the shields. **'Energy Drain: Monolith can drain the dark energies from anyone or anything within a close radius of 10 metres; however these energies are often far weaker in comparison to his own and must drain more to have the same effect. **'''Energy Blast: Monolith can fire concentrated blasts of Dark Energies; resulting in powerful and painful ranged attacks. When charged, these attacks become immensely more powerful; and have the capabilities to destroy large sections of buildings. **'Energy Beam: '''Monolith can fire a steady beam of Dark Energy to cover fast or many attackers. However, this attack is not as damaging as his 'Energy Blast' attacks. **'Energy Infusion: Monolith can infuse any inanimate object with Dark Energy to increase its power, activate ancient mechanisms or animate humanoid objects; such as statues. **'Energy Wave Emission: '''Monolith can release an unconcentrated blast of Dark Energy in a powerful wave around his person. **'Energy Aura: 'Monolith can encompass himself in a strong aura that makes him more resilient to attacks. **'Flight: Monolith can use his Dark Energy to levitate objects and himself through the air; essentially giving him the ability to fly. *'Dimensional Tear:' Monolith can use his powers to rip open the barrier dimensional barrier between the normal world, the box dimension and the ''No-Space'' and perhaps even to undiscovered dimensions. It is unknown what the extent of this ability is, but it causes an extreme drain on his powers. *'Mental Projection:' Monolith can also create holographic duplicates of himself across the entirety of the city; who are able to cause physical harm to any hero attempting to stop him. *'Corruption:' Monolith has been completely corrupted by The Darkness and is considered the strongest host body. As such, other abilities can be accessed. **'Mind Control': Monolith can control weak minded individuals for a temporary amount of time ranging from a few minutes to a few days. This ability is often painless for the one being controlled; unless affected by outside interference. Many superheroes are immune to this ability; while others only being susceptible for a few minutes. Weaknesses All of his weaknesses are completely unknown, even to [[The Blur|'The Blur']]. * While Monolith possesses extreme and unrelenting power; he uses his staff to contain and focus most of his attacks and abilities. While separating him from it, or destroying it entirely would make him more powerful; it would also restrict many of his attacks and make them more repetitive, thus easier to dodge or counter.